


The Wolf, and the Sheep

by Marvelouslife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fear, Fights, Gen, Patricide, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Starkiller Base was falling apart, but Kylo Ren was going to get his revenge. He muses as he chases Rey and Finn, and comes to a conclussion by the end of his humblings.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey
Kudos: 1





	The Wolf, and the Sheep

He had gotten shot in the side. After he had shoved his saber through his father’s abdomen, his father’s pet aimed his sniper right for him. In his grief, he quickly made his target, and missed his kidneys by inches. Still, it was a bowcaster, and although the blaster didn’t go through him, the energy bullet burned in him. The assault had left him winded, but he’s been doing this job for a long time, and he was a naturally born fighter. He slammed his fist against the wound to keep his adrenaline and agility up. The fight was far from over. The Resistance was still alive, and they acquired a new Force user on their squadron. 

Kylo Ren would not allow that girl to escape this base alive. He sprinted after her and the treacherous Stormtrooper soon after his wound was created. He ended up outside when he confronted the traitor. His rage was blinding, yet his eyes were not yellow. He was taught well by Luke Skywalker to keep a level head even in the times of stress, and he was under much stress. He failed to get the location of his uncle, killed his father, and he was bleeding in his side. There was strain on this man that would break any average person, but he could not be average. He had to be better, smarter, quick thinker, and unmovable like a mountain. He had to be a force to reckon with, so he wouldn’t stop being one now. 

He was angry at the Stormtrooper for his insubordination, his defiance, his mutiny. He was meant to obey, trained to follow without question, but here he was doing the opposite. He rebelled as if he was considered a human being, a person with thoughts and feelings instead of the ganado that they all were. He was a sheep pretending to be a wolf, but there were consequences to his actions, dire consequences. Kylo Ren was going to show him, if he wanted to be a wolf, he better have the teeth for it. 

The anger he knew stemmed from two things; betrayal, and jealousy. Kylo Ren trusted no one. In his line of work, in his ways of becoming a Sith, he was prone to paranoia towards individuals on the micro and macro level. On the other side of the spectrum, he was raised by people who believed in trust, and loving of others. Maybe, in a small, tiny version of himself, he trusted his fleet of Stormtroopers, and he was _slightly_ shocked to hear one had rebelled. He wouldn’t deny his feelings, being in denial would drag him one step closer to oblivion. He wanted to succeed, so he would face his truths, and he was flustered that this nameless trooper (which he had taken his time to know his number) betrayed him. 

His jealousy came from the fact that the trooper _could_ rebel. Kylo Ren was fine with the First Order, some of Snoke’s beliefs were primitive to Kylo Ren, but he was second in line for an armada. Power was good to him, a necessity for his survival and it was the few things Luke disagreed with him on. He had been with Snoke for over a decade, and he could safely say he did not enjoy the old coot. He never did, but what he thought in the beginning was respect, he realized later was fear. He feared the abomination, and what he feared, he ran away from. He could remember Luke’s words on nights he had frightening visions, “you have to face them, Ben. That’s the only way to get rid of them.” Then he would prattle on about caring, and emotions, and Kylo shook his head. He envied the Stormtrooper for facing his fears head on. His spite increased tenfold when the trooper stopped running, and grabbed a weapon. Not any weapon, but a lightsaber. 

The trooper ignited it, and Kylo paused to assess his situation. This trooper was trained to shoot, he wasn’t going to use the saber properly, but Kylo was also tired and injured from the battle that felt like it raged on for hours. He was not at his best, but he was not at his worst. If he played his cards right, he would win easily, and end the life of a nobody soldier. He made no mental comment on the fact that it was his grandfather’s saber he was holding. Only that it would be his soon, and he would tear it from the troopers dead clutches. Kylo Ren was ready, attempting to keep his head calm, but finding it hard when he was tired, injured, and stressed. 

The fight was over before it started, and the trooper was down, but he was not out. He managed to slice him at the shoulder, and the cut was deep, but his arm was still usable. He was being melted in two different wounds now, but he was not going to focus on the pain. He was going to try to calm down, and finish what he started. Sadly for Kylo, he wouldn’t get that chance to kill the traitor, because the girl decided to take his place. 

She used a bit of the Force to get the weapon, and she held a strong stance. Kylo wouldn’t lie, the bleeding out from the side, and the burning in his shoulder was taking a toll on him. It was night time, but he knew it was his vision that was fading out. He blinked a few times, and punched himself in the side so the adrenaline would rush once more. He was awake now, but the girl had the advantage. He was slowly dying, and she had barely broken a sweat. This time, it was she who was ready, not him. 

He gave it his best shot, but this fight was not one he could win. He had killed his father earlier, and the pain it wrought was indescribable. It left him scarred, yet relieved, but terrified and conclusive. The emotions alone had thrown him off balance, but the chase got him weary. The wound had him weak, and the fight with the trooper made him exhausted. The scavenger attacked him at the perfect time, where he wasn’t his sharpest. 

It wasn’t about her though. He wanted to kill this specific Stormtrooper. He chased her and him. Even if she was out of the picture, Kylo would still want his revenge. He wanted to unleash his anger upon the soldier for going against him. For showing bravery to the eyes of death himself. She stood in the way of that, and throughout this journey, she was truly a blockade for him. She was a nuisance to what was his, and for having association with both the resistance and this Stormtrooper, she was an accomplice. She had to perish along with him, but Kylo Ren had no true underlying grudge against her. He didn’t have that rage like he did with the Stormtrooper, and it might be because he was losing consciousness, but even if he was healed, he’d have little quarrel with her. 

He missed a step, and she sliced his face. The cut was clean, blood only coming from the breaking of skin, but he felt the sharp cut. He realized in that moment, he had lost.

He was lucky he didn’t lose his eyes. He was lucky his eyes were fluttering shut at the time. When he opened them, he still had depth perception. He was relieved, but was immediately concerned when the scavenger walked towards him with the fiery blade, planning on finishing the job. He had fallen, and he was weak. His face was melting, and she had every opportunity to put him out of his misery. She lifted it as if prepared to strike, but then, nothing came down upon him. He supposed she had no quarrel with him either. He was doing his job too, as a member of the First Order, and maybe she understood that. Maybe she understood why he did what he had to do. To his father, to his troopers. 

The ground split like his face, and the trooper had escaped with the girl in tow. Kylo Ren lied in the snow, letting the frozen water cool his scorching body. He wanted to get up and leave, but he was too tired from all that had transpired this night. He figured he could pass out. He earned it with what he had done. He would wait until he woke up to deal with repercussions for failing his master. Snoke would be _disappointed_ , but Kylo was too old to care about his disappointments. He was tired of that old man anyway. He killed his father today, the man who raised him. Who loved him. Snoke offered him nothing, therefore, there was nothing holding Kylo back from killing him.


End file.
